User blog:MrQuest17/anyone returning to the Ridonculous race? my thoughts
Hi guys, MrQuest17 here today to talk about the possibility of anyone returning to the Ridonculous race. Now so far 11 episodes have been seen and seven pairs have been eliminated from the race. in order they are: *Tammy and Leonard *Gerri and Pete *Mary and Ellodie *Laurie and Miles *Tom and Jen *Kelly and Taylor *Mickey and Jay Now this leads me to think that we may be seeing one of these seven pairs in particular return at some point, this is also helped by the fact that there is a span of 26 episodes and in past seasons of the main show(Total Drama) contestants have been known to come back after being eliminated. So if this does happen I'm going to guess it'll happen around the episode fifteen mark, because we'd probably be down to about nine pairs possibly going by the pattern so far. So as to who's coming back, I would have to say the most likely candidates would be out of three. these 3 being either: * the vegans( Laurie and Miles)- It's possible they'll come back because they are pretty popular with the fans and there is a lot they can still do with them, plus the way they were eliminated may cause Don to take a bit of sympathy, there's that and the fact that Don could also bring them back, because he believes they'll create drama,because I'm going to guess the Vegans are pretty cheesed off with the rockers, and would probably want take some sort of revenge, I mean am I right? * the fashion bloggers (Tom and Jen)- I don't know about you guys but I think these guys could possibly be the most likely to come back. I personally think this because they're named after the creators of Total Drama and for a while they did seem like they could of been frontrunners for the win, and it's also common knowledge that the producers like to bring back this kind of contestant, instead of fan favorites I.E Duncan, Courtney and Heather in TDAS. *the geniuses( Mary and Ellodie)- Now I know what you guys are going to say, you think that they're just fodder and didn't really have any plotlines in the show, but personally I believe they'll bring them back because, while they may not initially come off as villainous, but I think it's highly possible it was originally going to be a Scarlett type thing where they remain silent for a while and then their true selves would eventually be revealed. I personally think that if brought back, they would start using their knowledge to sabotage the other pairs and try and win the million dollars, there's also plotlines that could tie them in with characters like Carrie, where she may ask them for help on how to get Devin to realize her, but they theorize that Devin isn't even the right man for her anyway and Believe that in fact Geoff would make a better boyfriend for her and end up causing turmoil between Geoff and Bridgette, if and when she cameo's. One other possible plotline could be the ice dancers teaming up with them and using the geniuses knowledge to their own advantage, and eventually betray them. those are just who I think should return, but I would like to know who you would like to return to the race and your thoughts on my theory, P.S this is all just theory, so please don't take this as fact, it's all just theory at the moment. Category:Blog posts